falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ultracite
Ultracite is a crafting component in Fallout 76. Background Ultracite is a unique, radioactive glass-like material discovered by Atomic Mining Services beneath the soil of Appalachia. Although its origins mystified AMS scientists, its properties did not: Ultracite was an incredibly potent source of energy, to the point on near inexhaustibility. Although its potency could slag reactors and cause meltdowns, when properly handled it could supply enough power to keep industrial-grade machinery working for decades. AMS fully believed it to be the future fuel source for the entire United States - and with them in control of the supply, their hegemony on the market.Glassed cavern terminal entries; Scientist's terminal, Ultracite Demonstration At first, AMS started locally, powering Watoga and leasing their technology to the two major corporations on the mining market in Appalachia: Hornwright Industrial and Garrahan Mining Co., as well as the energy conglomerate Poseidon Energy. The contracts came with strings attached: To power the Excavator power armor, Garrahan had to make a decade-long commitment to AMS technology.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries; Project manager's terminal, GMC12242076-HF While they secured a dominant position on the market, AMS also worked to remove the obstacles to widespread adoption of ultracite nationwide: Depleted ultracite played havoc with the regular material, resulting in a corrosive reaction melting both materials, necessitating extreme care in separating and containing the two materials. However, that complication was only second to the biggest one: AMS did not understand the creation process for ultracite. This led to situations where shafts marked as failure could suddenly develop veins of ultracite, as was the case with mine shaft no. 9 near the town of Welch. The ultracite vein rapidly developed, emerging not just in the shaft, but inside the town.AMS corporate headquarters terminal entries; CEO Kilson's terminal, Ultracite R&D Report In order to maintain their monopoly, AMS quickly secured property rights within twelve hours and moved in to force everyone in the town off of their property. Unsurprisingly, the move radicalized the already angry miners.The Rusty Pick terminal entries; Mick Flanagan's terminal, Entry 06 Eventually, it was determined that ultracite was the result of ore responding to extreme environmental factors. To replicate them, AMS decided to perform underground nuclear tests in order to create artificial ultracite. The "radioactive glass", as contractors came to call it, could be reliably obtained that way and made the expense entirely worthwhile.Bad news Characteristics A rare component used for crafting anti-Scorched weaponry, ultracite power armor, and other powerful weapons and armor. Ultracite and Depleted Ultracite cannot withstand contact with each other; instead, contact results in both samples explosively melting down, in an almost matter/anti-matter fashion. Files in the Atomic Mining Services building reveal that the AMS discovered this fact, and also that the Responders discovered this information and, having proven that the Scorched Plague causes the formation of ultracite within living tissue, weaponized it. This is why ultracite weaponry is extra effective against Scorched enemies. Crafting Ultracite ore can be processed at a chemistry station into ultracite scrap. Note the ultracite ore cannot be processed from a stash box and must come from the player's inventory (acid can be crafted directly from the stash box). Locations * Fissures within fissure sites (including fissure site Prime), commonly guarded by scorchbeasts, yield ultracite scrap. * All mineral deposits during a nuclear strike yield ultracite ore. * A large number (20+) can be found inside the glassed cavern. Notes * Ultracite appears to have similar characteristics to coal, as Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06, formerly a coal-burning power plant, was easily retrofitted to burn ultracite fuel.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries#Ultracite_Retrofit This is also shown through the weekly challenge "Collect Toys and Coal," where one may collect ultracite instead of coal. Furthermore, the name ultracite resembles anthracite, the highest grade of coal. "Ultracite" may thus suggest a material with properties similar to coal, but greater than even those of anthracite. * Discovery of a vein of ultracite underneath the city of Welch was why Atomic Mining Services forcibly evicted the population, in order to secure access to the precious mineral. References Category:Fallout 76 crafting components ru:Ультрацит